


Details of you

by bobbohu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbohu/pseuds/bobbohu
Summary: [ BAEKSOO | DRABBLE | FLUFFY | EXO ]Baekhyun amava cada pequeno detalhe de Kyungsoo, amava tanto seu Kungja que tal amor mal cabia em si.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Details of you

Byun Baekhyun amava Doh Kyungsoo. 

Bem, não que isso fosse muito difícil, afinal, tudo no Doh era apaixonante. O garoto era amável desde o topo de sua cabeça até a pontinha dos pés – o que, honestamente, tornava quase impossível para o Byun escolher o que mais amava nele. 

Talvez fossem os olhos brilhantes ou o sorriso perfeito ou, até mesmo, aqueles lábios em um formato perfeito de coração que faziam Baekhyun amá-lo intensamente. Contudo, a verdade era que o rapaz amava cada pequeno detalhe de Kyungsoo, até aqueles que muitos veriam como defeitos. 

Mas, afinal, que tipo de amor era esse? Ele nunca soube definir, na verdade. Era algo mais forte que o amor de Eros, de Ágape e de Philia, porém era quase como se caminhasse entre os três. Aquele era um tipo próprio, novo e que apenas Byun entendia. Era, numa definição básica e sincera, o amor de Baek por Soo. 

Não tinha ideia do que era, mas algo no mais novo despertava um sentimento quase paternal. Baekhyun via algo no rapaz que o fazia querer protegê-lo a todo custo – e amá-lo a mesma maneira. Porque era isso o que ele merecia, merecia ser amado, cuidado e feliz. Esse sentimento, era o que o fazia pensar sobre o amor de Ágape – que representava, de um modo geral, o amor de pais por seus filhos –, mas quando pensava no quanto gostava da reciprocidade que Kyungsoo o dava, era quase impossível não pensar em Eros, que nada mais era que o amor romântico. Além desses, Philia foi o primeiro que surgiu, tão inocente quando o início da amizade entre os dois. 

Baekhyun realmente amava Kyungsoo, amava os beijos que trocavam – fosse nas bochechas ou nas testas –, os carinhos compartilhados e as longas horas de conversa. Amava a voz, o jeito carinhoso, a forma como se expressava e como pensava. Amava até mesmo os defeitos do Doh e sempre faria questão de lembrar que eles eram nada menos que qualidades, amava aquilo que deveria odiar. 

Baekhyun amava cada pequenino detalhe do outro, sem tirar nem pôr, Kyungsoo era perfeito à sua maneira. E Byun amava isso porque ele amava todos os seus detalhes. De uma forma geral, Byun Baekhyun amava, muito mais do que apenas os detalhes isoladamente, Doh Kyungsoo – e fazia questão de deixá-lo saber disso a todo momento, com apenas uma frase dita sem contexto: 

— _Ei, eu te amo._


End file.
